Cabin Fever
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi's mother has found an old crumpled up test in her daughters bag and has gotten fed up so she decides to take matters into her own hands and sent Usagi to Mamoru's house to clear his driveway from snow but it doesn't end up happening... (Been on hold for a little bit!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy new year! Here is a new story! This story will have 3 chaps or five idk just depends how long i want the chaps to have or how much I have time. idk if this story is a PWP (porn without plot.) anyway enjoy..._**

* * *

"USAGI SELENE TSUKINO!" Shouted a woman who sounded very angry.

"Yes mother?" I winced at the sound at the sound of my mother shouting at me using my full name, I knew I was going to get in huge trouble. I trudged out the living room, I was watching the new Sailor V movie, which I've never seen, and walked upstairs, to find my mother cleaning out my school briefcase, she held up a crumpled test sheet with a big fat thirty marked in red.

Great.

"What's this?" She growled, I stood there quiet as a mouse.

"What IS THIS!" She growled once more with more demand, I winced.

"A test sheet?" I whispered.

"You said you got one hundred points, not goddamn thirty!" Mother screamed at me. "You're going to get it Usagi Tsukino! For lying and then hiding it!"She screeched again. She looked out the window, it was snowing, she had an evil grin.

Well I'm screwed.

"See that house?" She said pointing to the most malicious house in the neighborhood. " Go shovel the driveway and don't come back until its clear from the snow." She grinned, wickedly.

Mother gave me my periwinkle covered with bunnies and a moon, my purple snow boots, teal beanie and white gloves, this woman meant business.

I walked up to the snow covered house, mother knew how much I hated this person so she sent me here, I pressed the doorbell.

"Coming." Shouted a voice, a voice that made me shiver, oh how I hated this person to the bone! Thanks mother! My thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the door.

"Odango? What are you doing here?" Asked the male who stood at the door, with an unbuttoned shirt and dark denim jeans, I gritted my teeth.

"Hey Mamoru... Uh... I was wondering ... If I could shovel your... Driveway?" I stumbled while faked smile, he seemed pretty surprised.

"Uh right now?" he asked as he snaked his head out, I leaned back and nodded.

"Hm.. Not at the moment." Mamoru said, I was so relieved, that answer took so much weight off my chest.

"Because it's still snowing." He said and held his hand out, a snow flake landed on his olive palm, bam right in the guts, the answer backfired into my face.

"Its freezing out here, come on in." Mamoru said ushering me in, this day had to be god punishing me. I walked in, after taking off my outerwear and shoes, and sat on the dark brown leather couch, it was a warm and cozy home, I looked around. Mamoru plopped down on the leather couch opposite me.

"So..uh.. What made you think you would come and uh shovel my... uh driveway, odango atama?" Mamoru stumbled breaking the silence, I glared at him for using that dumb name.

"I got in- I mean its just a good deed..?" I replied lying.

"Oh do go on with the truth." He said sarcastically, I frowned its like Mamoru Chiba red the beautiful Usagi Tsukino's mind, I'm exaggerating a bit much , aren't I? I sighed.

"Fine my mother found an old crumpled up test sheet with a big fat thirty marked on it, which I lied earlier , that I got a hundred on it, thus is why I'm here." I blurted , Mamoru bursted out laughing.

"I didn't think **the** innocent odango atama,would lie, how pathetic!" He mocked , trying not to laugh.

"Go..fuck yourself." I mumbled, just like that he stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Well, I'm guessing you wouldn't like any hot chocolate , hmm?" Mamoru said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. "You sure have a slippery tongue, I see." He said mocking my insult while putting on the kettle.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.. But.."I said pausing. "I'm sor~~" I murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?" Mamoru said loudly from the kitchen ignoring my last two words.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"That's what I thought." Mamoru responded. "It's done." He said a few minutes later. I walked in to the modern kitchen, everything seemed new.

"Are these appliances new?"

"No, I just don't use them as much." Mamoru replied. I walked up to the clean counter and grabbed the steaming beverage.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Be careful, it's hot."

"Okay." I replied, then the most klutziest thing happened, I held the cup on an angle and the steaming beverage went on my shirt and skin underneath, I shriek.

"You've got to be joking." Mamoru sighed, he walked off and came back with a towel and a sky blue shirt in hand. "Take off your shirt , wipe the drink off and put this on." Mamoru said giving me the towel and shirt, I nodded and slowly took off my shirt, I felt weird stripping in front of my mortal enemy.

* * *

There I stood with my white laced bra on, I fumbled to get the towel and wiped the beverage off the top of my breasts and above. After I wiped it all off I got the sky blue shirt , put it on and buttoned it up but i didn't bother to button up the ones above my belly button and below.

"Thanks." I said giving Mamoru's towel back, he looked a little flushed unless he was blushing...Fuck i did that infront of him, how embarrassing!

"Oh.. Um..thanks..and...you're... Welcome." Mamoru stumbled, and walked off again. I sat back down and looked out of the window the snow had stopped,great. I had to get to work. I got up and walked down the hall to tell Mamoru I was going to shovel his driveway, suddenly I bumped into something hard and fell on top of it. I laid there for a minute, until I realised I've landed on Mamoru's body.

"For a person like you, you sure have a hard head." Winced a voice.

"Sorry." I said looking down at his face. I came to my senses how we landed on each other, my upper body was on his chiseled chest, (wait did I just say that? Oh god) and my legs were spread out around his groin area.

"I.. Um.. It's...uh.. Snowing...it's... Stopped I mean." I stumbled as I realised I was on top of his manhood, he blushed as he came to his senses that I was on top of him. "So..I'm...shovel... Your...driveway." I stumbled again, his manhood was pushing against me it was very uncomfortable. I finally got up and helped Mamoru up. "I better get to work." I sighed and began to walk away until I felt two strong arms wrap around me, like a heartfelt embrace. "Mamoru..." I began but cut off by his sweet lips, some how this felt right


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys here is the second chapter! (lime may be included) Anyway continue enjoying this story, and loving those reviews! Thanks for taking up your time for reading my fanfic!**_

* * *

**Previously**

_' I walked up to the clean counter and grabbed the steaming beverage._

_"Thanks." I whispered._

_"Be careful, it's hot."_

"Okay."_ I replied, then the most klutziest thing happened, I held the cup on an angle and the steaming beverage went on my shirt and skin underneath, I shriek._

_"You've got to be joking." Mamoru sighed, he walked off and came back with a towel and a sky blue shirt in hand. "Take off your shirt , wipe the drink off and put this on." Mamoru said giving me the towel and shirt, I nodded and slowly took off my shirt, I felt weird stripping in front of my mortal enemy._

_"Thanks." I said giving Mamoru's towel back, he looked a little flushed unless he was blushing...Fuck i did that in front of him, how embarrassing!_

_"Sorry." I said looking down at his face. I came to my senses how we landed on each other, my upper body was on his chiseled chest, (wait did I just say that? Oh god) and my legs were spread out around his groin area._

_"I.. Um.. It's...uh.. Snowing...it's... Stopped I mean." I stumbled as I realised I was on top of his manhood, he blushed as he came to his senses that I was on top of him. "So..I'm...shovel... Your...driveway." I stumbled again, his manhood was pushing against me it was very uncomfortable. I finally got up and helped Mamoru up. "I better get to work." I sighed and began to walk away until I felt two strong arms wrap around me, like a heartfelt embrace. "Mamoru..." I began but cut off by his sweet lips, some how this felt right'_

* * *

"Usagi, I've wanted you, for a while now," Mamoru whispered into my ear, my heart was racing, I was being aroused by my enemy.

"but every time I tried to talk to you, it would come out as an insult." He sighed and tightened his grasp around me, I stood there speechless, Mamoru just confessed to me, out of all people, it was him.

_**Mamoru's POV**_

Usagi stood there, my arms were wrapped around her slim teenage body, my chin was rested on her shoulder, my breathe landed on her olive neck.

"...Mamoru...I-I'm just speechless, out of all people,you've chosen me..?" Usagi whispered out of her juicy pulp lips, I smiled at her response. I spun her around. until her chest met mine, she looked at me with her cobalt blue puppy eyes, her breasts crushed against my chest. I leaned down to kiss her sweet, juicy lips. Usagi quietly moaned into my mouth, she is so cute, any man would love her aura and well developed body body. After i ended the kiss.

"Mamoru... I've.. uhm... loved you from afar... aswell." Usagi murmured as she rested her head on my chest, she was blushing a lot over her cheeks. God I wanted her cute body, it was calling me.

_**Usagi's POV**_

I knew Mamoru was watching me with those hungry sapphire blue eyes, I knew he wanted me but I wanted him more. My body yearned for him. Suddenly Mamoru's hand grabbed mine, which pulled me out of my daydream.

"Mamoru? Where are we going?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"My bedroom." He smirked liked the cheshire cat. I blushed really hard.

"W-W-Why?" I stumbled he stopped, I crashed into his back.

"I-I want you, Usagi." he said, turned around. he was blushing a little which caused me to blush... Mamoru leaned in and kissed me for, what seemed an hour, then picked me up bridal style and me to his bedroom.

Mamoru put me gently on his soft crimson bed. He hovered over me and placed his lips on mine. I slowly unbuttoned his cactus green shirt, still kissing him, and slowly slid his shirt off. I ran my slender fingers down his hard chest. Mamoru started unbuttoning my shirt,until I was wearing my white laced bra, black tights and white socks. Mamoru ran his long fingers down my hips, I squirmed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, until next time, bai! :D**_


End file.
